1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and a device for information searching, and particularly, to a method and a device able to optimize search results based on non-content characteristics of a document.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years and continuing, more and more digital text documents appear on the Internet and in digital libraries, news, and internal documents of companies. In order to manage these digital data, more and more attention has been put on information searching techniques. On the other hand, the information searching techniques are becoming more and more open and flexible, so that nowadays information searching is open, dynamic, and very fast. At the same time the amount of information has increased explosively, so a high-precision searching technique is required.
It is noted that text information includes not only a portion expressing the content of the text document, but also non-content descriptive information, such as the creation time and attributes of the text document. In most information searching systems of the related art, during information searching, usually, only keyword-matching and word distributions are utilized, which are internal content characteristics of the documents, but non-content characteristics are not used.